Facebook Error 2035
by Sakura Nagasawa 'Ai
Summary: Aku harap, FB tahun 2035 akan seperti ini   Silahkan baca! Review Juga!


HAI~~~~ ^^ *LAMBAI-LAMBAI*

Ai-chan, atau Haura datang kembali setelah UTS selesai~~~ #narihula-hula

Oke, ini dia Fict yang Ai janjiin kemaren. Maaf, baru sempet Publish, #SembahSujud

Dan, inilah dia~~~

Mizuki Ai-chan 18, atau Haura Nasywa Ithu ()

MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

Facebook Error Tahun 2035.

Warning: OC, OOC, MISS-TYPO, Abal, Aneh, Tadinya mau Crossover, tapi gak jadi karna OC terlalu banyak!

Welcome To Facebook.

E-mail:

cherry_

Kata Sandi:

Beranda | Profil | Teman | 3001 Pesan |

Sasuke Bukan Ayam, Naruto Maniak Ayam, Kiba Tukang Tato, Neji Anak Alim, Sasori Si Pasir Lembut, dan Ino Imoet Buanget, mengirimkan sesuatu di dinding anda.

Sasuke Bukan Ayam, Ino Imoet Buanget, Sai Murah Senyum, Shikamaru Males Idup, Temari Putri Kipas, dan 121 orang lainnya menyukai status anda.

Lihat 120 Pemberitahuan lagi.

Hidan Anak Alim, Pein Udah Insyaf, Kakuzu Si Orang Terlanjur Kaya, Konan Suka Origami, Lee Anak Muda, Zetsu Cinta Alam, Kakuzu Saudara Bang Madid dan 201 orang lainnya ingin menjadi teman anda.

Suigetsu Murah Senyum, Tobi Anak Baik, Kakashi Paradise, Neji Anak Alim, Neji Pandai Mengaji, Sasuke Bukan Ayam, dan 12 orang lainnya mencolek anda.

What's kamu mind?

.

.

.

Bagi-in

Sasuke Bukan Ayam 

Aku: Saku, kamu tau gak cintaku ke kamu sebesar apa?

Saku: Emang sebesar apa Sasu?

Aku: Sebesar Langit, dan Bumi, jika disatukan.

Saku: #blush

Baru Saja melalui hati Sakura seorang Komentari Suka

Anda, Tayuya Anak Gaul, Hakku Mysterius, Harry Potter, JackElli, Tsunade Maniak Sake, Minato Papa Naru, Tsukiyomi Kumiko, Eunike Irene, Cintya Dinda, Arnanda Indah, Acha-sama SparKyu Everlastingfriends, Amelia Yovita, Ayhank-Arlinz, Wulanz Aihara Uchiha, Di Chan, dan 105 Orang lainnya menyukai ini .

**Komentar:**

Sakura Phobia Ayam: 

Sasu, kenapa ditulis di Stat, kejadian tadi? Aku 'kan malu...!

Sasuke Bukan Ayam:

Biarin, Sayang. Biar semua tau, kalau kamu Wanita yang paling kucintai. 31 orang menyukai ini.

Itachi Masih Muda:

Azzek... Otouto gue, udah ge de, coy! 51 orang menyukai banget ini.

Hana Sayang Ita-kun:

loh? Bukannya Sasuke baru 14 tahun, yak?

Itachi Masih Muda:

Ia, sih~ tapi 'kan, Sasuke udah ge de, sayong!

Sasuke Bukan Ayam:

Keriput_ Bodoh! Semua orang PASTI tumbuh besar!

Itachi Masih Muda:

:p

Ino Imoet Buanget:

SS_ cie... So swit banjet...

Sai~ kamu harus so swit kayak Ayam, ya!

Sai Murah Senyum:

Yo~ bebh... Pasti~

Sasuke Bukan Ayam:

Kentut_ Gue Tekankan SEKALI LAGI, GUE BUKAN AYAM! 501 Paling Like sama this.

Ino Imoet Buanget:

AYAM_ Mo duel, lo? #ambil piso

Sasuke Bukan Ayam:

Ayo! Gue tunggu, di lapangan Merah!

Harry Potter:

STOOP! Jangan Berkelahi! Nanti Gue sihir, nih!

Akamaru Anjing Baek:

Guk... Guk... Guk...! Auw,,,

Sasuke Bukan Ayam:

Harry-mau_ ampun, mbah!

Kiba_ oy, Kib! Mantap juga anjing lo punya pesbuk!

Harry Potter:

-_- =kabur

Kiba Tukang Tato:

Sake_ Iye dong Anjing gue kan gaol! #nyenggol **Kakashi Paradise**.

Kakashi Paradise:

Anjing gue juga gk kalah Gaol! Nih FB anjing gue; **Pakun Anjing Gaol**, gaol 'kan anjing gue? #nyenggol **Shizune SuJu Lovers**

Sasuke Bukan Ayam:

#SweatdropTingkatDewa

Shizune SuJu Lovers:

Wuih~ Pets gue juga gaol! Nih nama FB-nye = **Tonton Tipi Lucu**.

Sasuke Bukan Ayam:

Ki-Amat udah deket! #bacaQur'an.

Karin Cikicikibumbum:

Wah~ Sasu tambah alim, deh~ aku jadi tambah cinta~

Neji Pandai Mengaji:

Bismillahirahmanirrahim...

Ya rabbi Salim, salim... #do'a melewati jembatan Baru Saja melalui Sajadah Terbang dilengkapi dengan tasbih.

Komentari Suka

You, Haura Nasywa Ithu, Tenten Karateka, Hinata Putri Malu, Pein Udah Insyaf, Kakashi Paradise, Sasuke Bukan Ayam, Hidan Suka Dzikir, and 21 orang like this.

**Komentar:**

Pein Udah Insyaf:

Do'a Makan buah?

Neji Pandai Mengaji:

Pein_ Bismillahi Bibarakatillah.. 51 orang like this.

Pein Udah Insyaf:

Thanks...

Shiren Sungkar:

cie... Yang udah Insyaf...

Pein Udah Insyaf:

ie, dong! Yang belum insyaf tuh dia orang = Kakashi Paradise, Jiraya Kakek Gaol, Tsunade Doyan Sake, Orochimaru Penari Ular, dkk.

Kakashi Paradise:

gue udah insyaf oi... Salahkan Jiraya yg slalu Nerbitin 'bukunya' tepat waktu.

Orochimaru Penari Ular:

kok jadi ane kebawa-bawa? Gini-gini, ane cari nafkah buat bini ane = Kabuto Slalu Setia.

Tsunade Doyan Sake:

Hik... Hik... Hik...

Neji Pandah Mengaji:

STOOP! Dilarang berbuat Nista! Dan, sesungguhnya Adzab allah sangat perih! 30 other like ini.

**Lihat 202 Komentar Lagi.**

Matsuri Slalu Menunggu:

Ku suka dirinya...

Mungkin aku sayang...

Namun, apakah mungkin, kau menjadi milikku...?

Kau pernah menjadi,

menjadi miliknya...

Namun salahkah aku, bila kupendam rasa ini? :')

Komentari Suka

Anda, Gaara-gaara panda, Sora Kawan Naruto, Chouji Keripik Lopers, Kyubi Ramen Lovers, Shino, Kushina Mama Naru, Sai Murah Senyum, dan 21 other like ini.

**Komentar:**

Gaara-gaara Panda:

Siape tuh?

Sakura Phobia Ayam:

Hayo, siapa?

Matsuri Slalu Menunggu:

AKU NGOMONGIN GAARA!

Arnanda Indah:

Eh? Jujur amat?

Haura Nasywa Ithu:

Orang Jujur dapat pahala!

32 orang Lampung suka ini

Naruto Maniak Ayam:

Jujurlah Padaku, Bila kau tak lagi suka... Tinggalkanlah aku, bila tak mungkin bersama Jauhi diriku, lupakanlah aku... Hoooo~

120 Masivers Suka ini.

Rie Lamperouge:

Naru_ dilarang OOT.

Laura Pyordova Marbun:

Naru_ Hoooho~ Jujur... Aku tak kuasa, sampai terakhir ku genggam, tanganmu~

121 orang suka this.

Naruto Maniak Ayam:

Rie_ Alhamdulillah yah, sesuatu banget...

Laura_ Bila hatiku sedang rindu~ pada siapa ku mengadu? Bila hati bertanya slalu~ berlinanglah air mataku...

Ayhank-Arlinz:

Naru_ Azzeek~ Dangdutan nih?

Priz Uchiha:

Naru aneh!

**Lihat 31 Komentar Lagi.**

Sakura Phobia Ayam:

Aishiteruu... :*

Baru Saja melalui selimut

Komentari Suka

Di Chan, Euniken, Lee Anak Muda, Sasuke Bukan Ayam, Neji Anak Alim, Naruto Phobia Ayam, Sasori Si Pasir Lembut, and 201 others suka ini.

**Komentar:**

Sasuke Bukan Ayam:

Aishiteru mo, Saku-chan :*

1.301 orang Jepang suka ini.

Lee Anak Muda:

Lop yu, olweis! ^^

2 orang dusun suka ini.

Naruto Maniak Ayam:

Saranghamida! ^^

2001 orang Korea like this.

Sasori Si Pasir Lembut:

Aku juga, mencintaimu! :*

13.301 orang Indonesia suka banget ini.

Neji Anak Alim:

Ane Juge, Cinta Ente.

321 orang Betawi suke ini.

Kakashi Paradise:

I 66 U :*

52 orang mesum suka ini.

Kiba Tukang Tato:

Love you too... :*

101 orang Inggris suka banget ini.

Gaara-gaara Panda:

Cinta kamu Slalu... :* ^^

531 orang Ganteng suka banget sama ini.

Yamato Kaichou:

Sikam geghing munih, jama niku,,, :*

1005 oghang Lampung gheghing jama hinji.

Sakura Phobia Ayam:

Ge-eR banget kalian.

Kata-kata itu hanya untuk Sasuke seorang~ 501 orang suka banget ini.

Lee Anak Muda:

Teganya kau Saku-chan~ _ 201 Sakura FC suka ini.

**Lihat 302 Komentar Lagi.**

Shikamaru Niat Kawin **sekarang Jadian dengan** Temari Putri Kipas.

29 menit ago.

Komentari Suka

Zabuza Imut, Chiyo Nenek Gaol, Asuma suka Rokok, Kurenai Sekseh, Anko Sekseh, Ino Imoet Buanget, Sai Murah Senyum, dan 31 people suka ini.

**Komentar:**

Naruto Maniak Ayam:

Asyik... Potong" Ayam!

302 orang suka ini.

Ino Imoet Buanget:

Wuih Motong Sasuke, dong!

Sasuke Bukan Ayam:

Awas lo ye~

Temari Putri Kipas:

STOOP jangan duel di sini! Gue kipas nih!

Ino Imoet Buanget:

Ampun nek~

**Lihat 60 Komentar Lagi**

Sasuke Bukan Ayam, and Sakura Phobia Ayam **sekarang Married**. 30 menit ago. Komentari Suka

You, Sasuke Bukan Ayam, Sari-chan d, Haura Nasywa Ithu (), Arnanda Indah, Eunike Irene, Tsukiyomi Kumiko, Cintya Dinda, Acha-sama SparKyu Everlastingfriends, Amelia Yovita, Priz Uchiha, Ayhank-Arlinz, Wulanz Aihara Uchiha, Di Chan, CyeDessy SparKyu Uchiha'cHan, Rie Lamperouge, SasuSaku Lovers, dan 1 juta orang very like ini.

**Komentar:**

Arnanda Indah:

Yang, langgeng ya! ^^

Rin Akari Dai ichi:

Semangatkan semboyan 'Tujuh Anak Lebih Nikmat'. = baca fict KB. 21 anggota FFN menyukai this.

Haura Nasywa Ithu:

Buat yang banyak yak! 15 orang narsis suka this.

Sasuke Bukan Ayam:

Arnanda_ Thx

Rin_ Hn, Pasti. Request 7 anak 'kan?

Haura_ oke!

Utk semua SasuSaku Lovers, aku bakal bikin **SELUSIN**!

Sakura~~~~

SasuSaku Lovers:

HIDUP SASUSAKU!

203 S-Savers suka ini.

**Lihat 78 Komentar Lagi.**

Sasuke Bukan Ayam = **OKE!** _(catatan)_

Seandainya kau bilang saja padaku, apa yang kau rasakan. Tanpa harus diam, dan terdiam lagi, buatku tak mengerti.

Kau datang dan pergi.

Seperti sibuk sendiri. Kau suka, ku suka. Tapi berputar-putar aku bingung sendiri melihat mu begini, kau buat aku jadi pusing... Aku tau maumu, aku tau maksudmu... Aku mau jawaban, cukup satu jawaban, Bilang Saja, OKE! 35 menit yang lalu melalui hati Sakura.

Komentari Suka

100.000.000 Penghuni Dunia Maya Suka This.

**Komentar:**

Karin Cikicikibumbum:

OKE!

Tayuya Anak Gaol:

Oke!

Rie Lampourge:

oke.

Priz Uchiha:

OKEE!

Tsukiyomi Kumiko:

OKE!

Eunike Irene:

Oke! ^^

Cintya Dinda:

Oke! :D

Arnanda Indah:

Ikutan~ OKE!

Acha-sama SparKyu Everlastingfriends:

Okay!

Amelia Yovita:

Ok!

Ayhank-Arlinz:

OKE! ^^ :D ;D

Wulanz Aihara Uchiha:

OKE, aja Dah~

Di Chan:

oke?

Sasuke Bukan Ayam:

Ge-eR, Lu pade! Catatan ini hanya kupersembahkan oleh Sakura tercinta~

Sakura Phobia Ayam:

#Blush

**Lihat 120 Komentar Lagi.**

Jiraya Kakek Gaul:

Icha-Icha Paradise Edisi 15 udah terbit~

Beli, ya! Cuma Rp. 56.000. Limited Edition.

40 menit yang lalu melalui Hp yang dilengkapi Kamera CCTV

Komentari Suka

Pein Udah Insyaf, Kakashi Paradise, Nagato Ngak Mesum, dan 15 Orang yang udah Insyaf Like ini.

Sakura Phobia Ayam:

Besok UTS!

42 menit yang lalu melalui Blackberry

Komentari Suka

2002 orang suka banget this.

**Komentar:**

Shikamaru Niat Kawin:

Iya...

Sasuke Bukan Ayam:

Iyo...

Gaara-gaara Panda:

Ia ^^

Naruto Maniak Ayam:

Ia,,, Papan UTS gw, dipatahin Kyuubi  lagi!

Kyuubi Ramen Lovers:

Sorry Bray,,, Salahin Chouji juga!

Chouji Kripik Lovers:

Sorry, dah~

Hyun Bin:

Anyeong Haseyo~~~

50 menit yang lalu melalui Hati Gil Ra Im.

Komentari Suka

200.000.000 Penduduk Pribumi Suka Ini.

Lihat Berita Selanjutnya

Orang yang mungkin anda kenal:

|foto| Chiyo Nenek Gaul

Tambahkan sebagai teman

|foto| Nami Sekseh

Tambahkan sebagai teman

|foto| Killer Bee Suka Menyanyi

Tambahkan sebagai teman

Lihat yang lainnya

**LOG OUT**

OWARI

A/n: Fict ini hanya selingan untuk BLC, dan Terima Kasih Atas Partisipasinya~

Sampai Jumpa~ #nyengirWatados #kabur~~

Akhir Kalimat: 'MINTA REVIEWW!'


End file.
